real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Patamon (TK's)
Patamon is Takeru "TK" Takaishi's partner Digimon. Bio Patamon was selected by the elders of the Digital World to be TK's partner Digimon. History Patamon first met his human partner when TK was 8. Patamon often comforted TK if he needed it. When TK was a teenager, Patamon was targeted by the Digimon Emperor two times, the first one being The Digimon Emperor telling Tyranomon to destroy both Patamon and Kari's partner Digimon, Gatomon as he deemed them useless. Both were saved by Digmon. The second time was after The Digimon Emperor's identity was revealed to be Ken Ichijouji, Patamon was resting on his partner's head when The Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji had Flymon attack Patamon to weaken him. TK knelt down to his partner. Flymon captured Patamon and brought him to Ken who attempted to turn him into his slave. TK risked his life to save his partner, but was almost killed in the process. It was Garurumon who saved Patamon from becoming a slave to Ken and returned him to TK who embraced his partner and asked if he was alright. Patamon watched as Ken whipped his partner with his whip and gasped. After Ken had been stopped, Patamon helped his partner fight evil Digimon and eventually Ken joined their side. Today, in the Digital World, Patamon had been resting upon his partner's head. Gantu grabbed Patamon from TK's head. TK rushed to save his partner, but had his hands tied behind his back to prevent him from doing so. Patamon was placed in a cage along with Gatomon, Kari's partner Digimon and DemiVeemon, the In-Training Form of Davis's partner Digimon, Veemon. Davis came looking for DemiVeemon and angrily told the villains to let his partner go. Rika's partner Digimon, Renamon was also captured in a electric net while Rika tried to protect her. They attempted to capture Gabrielle's partner Digimon, GoldenGatomon, but she was protected by Patrick and managed to get away while Patrick was captured. Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel were planning on taking off with the captured Digimon along with Patrick, Kari, and TK as hostages with Gantu carrying the cage and Delia carrying the net. But Patrick's partner Pokémon , Pikachu came to the rescue scaring Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel away. TK freed Patamon while Kari freed Gatomon and Davis freed DemiVeemon from the cage they were trapped in and reunited with their partners. Patrick helped free Rika who took the electric net off from Renamon and asked if she was alright. Patrick and Pikachu then came home. One day Janet Chatel was running amuck naked and tried to steal Patamon, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon from their partners. But they were protected by their partners and Patrick. According to Patrick, Patamon had a boner when he was having sex with Gatomon. One time, Miley Cyrus was harassing Patamon, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon trying to get them to come with her. But they were protected by their partners and Patrick. One time, Ken tried to turn Patamon into his slave along with Gatomon and DemiVeemon, but they were protected. Ken tried to capture Patamon a couple times to eat him and the others to enslave him, but he was protected. Patamon is supposed to be captured in the future by Eriol Hiiragizawa for Janet and her mother to use to take over the world. But he is rescued by his human partner, TK. Personality Like his human partner, Patamon can be emotional and cry a lot. But he cares deeply for TK. He has a crush on Gatomon. Digivolutions Poyomon Poyomon is Patamon's Fresh form. Tokomon Tokomon is Patamon's In-Training form. Angemon Angemon is Patamon's Champion form. MagnaAngemon MagnaAngemon is Patamon's Ultimate form. Pegasusmon Pegasusmon is Patamon's Armor Digivolved form through the Digi-Egg of Hope. Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is Angemon and Ankylomon's DNA Digivolved form. He is very powerful. [[Category:Males] Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Partner Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Animals Category:Techno-Organic